Fairy Tale Ending
by Demenior
Summary: Kai recounts the times that Tala has been with him, through thick and thin while he waits for his friend to awaken from his coma. But his feelings for Tala suddenly go off in a whole new direction. Wrote it cause my birthday is tomorrow, and I felt like t


**Fairy Tale Ending**

**Woooooooooooo! The 17th is my 13th birthday, so I'm gonna write a one-shot for you guys. This is yaoi, between Tala and Kai, though… I don't think it's gonna be lemonish (can't write lemons) But hopefully enjoy! Though… I've never written romance before XD**

**I do not own beyblade.**

**This is set while Tala is in the hospital after his battle with Garland.**

Kai sat quietly beside Tala. The room was dark; Kai had the blinds closed, knowing Tala hated blinding light. The others had gone away long ago…

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Kai. You sure you want to stay here this whole time? The doctors don't know when he'll wake up," Tyson said quietly._

_Kai looked up from Tala's seemingly peaceful face, "I know… and I want to be here for him when he wakes up," he said quietly. _

_Tyson opened his mouth to say something more, but Rei got up and pushed him out of the room, motioning for Max to follow him. The door had closed and that was the last he had seen of them…_

**End Flashback**

Rei… must've known… Kai thought to himself, he moved his right hand and gently ran it through Tala's beautiful red hair. Slowly he trailed his fingertips down the side of Tala's face, onto his shoulder and down his arm. He intertwined his hand with the Russian's own, gently squeezing it for comfort.

Kai noticed a stray strand of hair and brushed it out of Tala's face, "Please, Tala. Wake up…" he pleaded quietly.

Tala made no notion that he had heard Kai.

"You… you were there for me, after the world championships, when I was exhausted and weak. You looked after me and protected me…" Kai couldn't help but smile at the memory.

**Another Flashback**

_Kai lay, half asleep in the bed. He moaned and weakly rolled his head to the side as the door opened, to see Tala coming in._

"_Morning," the redhead smiled, "do you want the blinds open or not?"_

_Kai gave a slight grunt in reply; he couldn't form the words._

_Tala smiled, "I'll take that as a yes. Personally, I hate the bright light." _

_Kai didn't reply._

_Tala opened up the blinds, faking some hisses as he blocked his eyes from the light. He smirked, but it fell as he saw Kai still wasn't amused._

"_Oh, come'on Kai! I'm trying to keep you healthy, you could at least say 'thank you'."_

_Kai didn't reply, he had once again fallen into another of his dreamless sleeps._

Flashback that Tala remembered 

_Tala sighed quietly and walked over to Kai. The younger boy looked so peaceful… so human when he was asleep. Tala smiled and climbed onto the bed. He yawned, having not slept all night cause he was keeping watch over Kai. Tala smiled as he slipped under the blankets, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist and nuzzling his face into Kai's neck._

_This is what he should do with Kai. Tala's eyes were quickly flickering closed as he thought to himself_

_I… I love Kai._

**End Flashback**

Kai closed his eyes and bowed his head.

_Tala, I… I feel for you. Why can't I say it? I've tried to show it… but your too blunt to notice…_

**(Yes another) Flashback**

_Tala stifled a moan as he cracked open weary eyes. Kai was smiling down at him._

_"Tired?" the other Russian coughed, but suddenly went into a coughing fit. Tala wanted to remain, with his head on Kai's shoulder, but instead, he jumped out and raced to the bathroom, grabbing a glass of water and a capsule of painkillers. _

_He came back and helped Kai into a sitting position, shoving the pills into his hand and holding out the water to him._

_Kai reluctantly swallowed the pills, and quickly downed the water. He nodded in thanks. Tala beamed, Kai was actually softening to him! Maybe, just maybe… Tala could get Kai to love him. Though, that was only one of his wild fantasies. _

**End Flashback**

Kai's grip on Tala's limp hand grew tighter, and he could swear that he could feel Tala squeezing his hand back.

"Tala, how can I say this? I'm just an unemotional bastard. No one understands, and, I doubt you even want to be with me. But, I, I can't kid myself anymore. I was elated every time you came into the room, when I woke up with your head on my shoulder, that was probably the greatest moment in my life! I… I…" Kai stood up and leaned over Tala, gently he slipped the oxygen mask off Tala's face and onto the boy's neck, so that it wouldn't be in the way.

"I love you."

Kai leaned forwards and softly pressed his lips against Tala's. It seemed perfect; Kai was almost expecting Tala to wake up. For this to be like a fairy tale, but there was no response from the hospitalized Russian. Kai blinked away warning tears, but was unsuccessful and the poured from his eyes.

Some dripped from his chin, landing on Tala's face, where they rolled off. To one, it might've looked like Tala himself was crying.

"Dammit, Tala. Wake up. I can't go on without you! Not after I realized… not now. I _need_ you," Kai took his left hand and half slid it under Tala's right cheek (on his face, dimwits) and, using his thumb, brushed away the tears that had fallen from his own face.

Carefully slipping his arms around Tala, Kai pulled him into a sitting position, and rested his own head on Tala's shoulder, and sobbed quietly. No one came to answer his lonely tears; Tala did not awaken at that moment to brush them away or to en this story as a fairy tale. Kai cried himself to sleep, and Tala woke a few weeks later.

But on that night, it might've been a trick on the eyes in the darkness, but Tala's lips seemed to curve upwards in a smile as Kai embraced him…

**Demenior**

**Review please…**


End file.
